1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high speed high density connector assembly and particularly to a high speed high density connector assembly with improved manufacturability and anti-EMI performance.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,566, issued to Kline et al. on May 31, 2005, discloses a high speed connector assembly including a header and a receptacle. The header has an array of signal pins and shield plates and the receptacle has an array of holes respectively receiving the signal pins and the shield plates. This much increases the complexity of the receptacle and insertion force when the header and the receptacle are mated. Furthermore, the shield plate is L-shaped and could not shielding the signal pins in all perimeter.
Europe Patent issued No. 1166396B1, on Mar. 19, 2008, discloses a high speed backplane connector assembly further disclosing an array of U-shaped shield plates. However, contacts of receptacle has tuning-fork-shaped contacting portion for clipping pins of the header which increases the profile of the connector and decreases the density of the connector.
Additionally, the contacts disclosed in latter two prior art references are prone to damage since the contacts are exposed to outside during most of the manufacturing processes of the connector.